Early Days
by Robin Jesto
Summary: They first story of Kel Akan, The Yaka all round nasty man hired to enact concentrate levels of violence. He's the kind of guy who gets paid more than the going   rate, usually so he'll shut up once in a while.


If this gets a good response I'll try writing more but say what you think anyway. Thanks

* * *

><p><strong><span>Early Days <span>**

"Everything looks nice on the outside. Coruscant is like that, well not like that more like a head. Every head has its charm" he thought "until you split'em open then what do you get? A mess. Just like the last one; I really wanted that carpet, shame."

His mind wandered again, back to when he first landed on this force forsaken rock, He remembered the Ikotchi meeting him at the space-port. The horn-faced mudcrutch was a fool but he was paying and that was enough. " Just get him" he had said "the little scum-sucker is a drunk, he brings the tone of the place down." Kel had wondered how he _could _ bring the tone of the place down, it was a shack even by lower level standards.

Connor tried not to giggle, he was free again, he could do it now and now he was a man, just like Dad, one twitch and that was it and even better he couldn't lose not like Dad "no no no no no I'm too good; a toast , to Connor and his bestest friend Dorn." Dorn's corpse lolled in the rucksack . " I thinks it's time for a little drinky-wink" he muttered to himself. He went back to staring at the ground trying to blend in, it wouldn't do to get caught not with only one more bounty to go."

Kel sighed as he stared blank eyed at his drink he wondered if pulped croke tasted like this. He downed it anyway "time for work" he thought, Kel hauled himself upright and spun. The door opened, it appeared work had come for him.

Connor slipped into the cantina and started, what was Jaek doing serving one of those filthy Yaka here "bloody metal heads" he thought. Connor shuffled towards a corner booth and did his best to study the scum rings that festooned the table surface.

Kel knew the target by sight and could recognise him in any disguise. Cybernetic implants could be really handy sometimes. He looked a bit old to be called Jom it was an old persons name, all the kids were called Han or Luke, it was pathetic really neither one of them was that impressive, Kel had seen the stats of all their famous victories - they must have had help "if I couldn't do it they alone they certainly couldn't" he thought. As he slid into the booth Kel wondered just how messy this could get.

Jom Revan? He asked

The reply took some time "n-n-no"

Kel grinned trying to look friendly, it never really worked metal teeth spoiled the effect.

"I'm so sorry I must be mistaken".

The boy was transfixed. Kel got up turning to leave he paused spinning on his heel.

"Ah no I'm a cyborg see don't get things wrong" he said

The boy twitched towards his bag

"You can't have him; Dorn's mine, he's just for Connor now" He hugged the bag close to his chest pressing himself back into his seat

Kel sniffed, the stench of Ugnaught greased the air . He sighed he'd wanted to be on the next flight out towards the rim but Jom , or whoever he was, looked like a runner or face biter you never can be sure with these wackjobs.

"Look, Connor" the boy jumped

"How do you know my name Yaka?" he asked

"You told me" Kel said "anyway it doesn't matter I don't want your, er friend it's you proper good little clone trooper me I've come prepared"

Kel sat back down as he placed the pistol onto the table. He stared at for a few seconds.

"Fierfek, must have got the wrong gun I wanted my DL-44 but silly me I picked up this toy instead. Connor hadn't moved "must be admiring his reflection in my face plate" Kel thought

He smiled again "still no matter" he said and swung the pistol it connected with a wet fleshy thud. The boy slumped face pulped on one side. Kel checked his watch, it was a good job the barman had employed him with a bit of luck he could still get his flight. Kel looked round, conscious of the terse silence that filled the bar – every last one of the patrons had drawn some sort of weapon, even the band in the corner had grabbed bottles. "I can catch the next flight out" Kel thought " I've been needing to relax a bit"

Kel grinned

"Didn't see that one coming did you Jaek"


End file.
